FANG (book)
Fang: A Maximum Ride Novel is the sixth book in the Maximum Ride series written by James Patterson . It was released on February 5, 2010 in Australia, New Zealand and the UK and was released in the US on March 15. Its tagline is: He has always been there for her. Now he may be gone forever. In January 2010, free Audio Excerpts of the first 6 chapters of Fang became available on James Patterson's official website.[1] Plot The novel begins with the Flock traveling to Africa. They are there to help the residents of Chad as part of the CSM (Coalition to Stop the Madness) project, but are attacked by the local rebel Africans, who are opposed to receiving help from outsiders, before carrying out volunteer work such as distributing food and water. On the second night, Angel reveals that "Fang will be the first to die," causing a stir in the Flock, before a man mysteriously interrupts the commotion. Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen, a former Itexicon worker, invites Max and Angel to breakfast, and introduces them to the new experiment, Dylan . At breakfast, it is revealed that Dr. Hans plans on forcing the human race to evolve by using the Flock as evolutionary templates. He tries to enlists Max’s help by showing her the advancements he has currently made, the most extreme being cutting off his finger, putting it back on, and healing himself like he never cut himself. She, however, refuses to help, and quickly returns to the Flock where she instructs them to leave. Back in America, in a house on the cliff of a canyon – where the Flock resided at the beginning of The Angel Experiment – the members of the Flock are safe. Total is back with them after staying with Max’s mother, and Max and Angel still haven’t spoken. Max, after deliberation, blackmails the Flock into a self taught home school, because they need to learn things in order to understand the enemy. This leads to a trip to an unnamed museum where Iggy, for the first time, expresses that wishes he wasn’t blind. Returning home, the Flock fight, and Max suddenly decides that tomorrow will be her birthday. She asks if anyone else wants to turn a year older, and so a party is planned for all of them the following day. While exchanging gifts, Jeb Batchelder arrives with Dylan in a black four wheel drive jeep. It is revealed that Dylan is unable to fly, and so Max teaches him, first by pushing him off of the roof. Arriving at the house, the rest of the Flock are still mad at Max. Angry at Jeb, Max flies away, and Fang goes after her. During this time, the others are attacked by Erasers , who were supposedly extinguished ("retired") in Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. It is also revealed that Dylan has been trained to fight, and can heal his wounds with his own saliva. When Max and Fang return, the Flock vote her out as her and Fang's love for each other is what put them in danger because they weren't there to help them fight the Erasers, and they both leave for Las Vegas. Meanwhile, the water supply to the house is tainted with a genetic accelerator that induces mutations. Angel replaces Max as Flock leader, and takes the new group to a celebrity party in Hollywood. They are attacked when Max and Fang find them, and are suffering from the side effects of the genetic accelerator. Jeb is shot while protecting the Flock, and Max finally forgives him for abandoning them. After recovering, Angel leaves to join Dr. Hans as Max resumes leadership. Later, a vague letter from Fang warns Max not to follow him. Fang finds Angel and Dr. Hans, but is shot with a tranquilizer dart, and he passes out. When Fang comes to, he is badly beaten and restrained to a bed. Dr. Hans plans to experiment his genetic accelerator drug on Fang and injects him with it. However, the drug ends up causing Fang to flat line. Angel tells Max to come (through her mind) to rescue him, but when the Flock arrives, they are too late. Max desperately tries to bring Fang around, but to no avail. She finally stabs a needle of adrenaline into his chest and after a few moments, Fang is brought back to life. Then Dylan tries to kill Dr. Hans with a needle he finds, but when realizes it is against the Flock's way to kill in cold blood he stabs himself with it in a suicide attempt, but lives. The epilogue shows the two dogs, Total and Akila, getting married. Fang leaves early and when the Flock arrives back home after the reception, Max goes to look for Fang. She instead finds a letter addressed to her. Max reads the letter aloud to the rest of the Flock. In the letter, Fang tells Max that he loves her more than anything, but it's because of their love that he is leaving the Flock. He tells Max that everyone was right about them starting to only care about themselves and that it puts the others in danger. The rest of the Flock still needs her to be a leader and she can't do that with him around. He also tells her that he doesn't know where he's going and to please not look for him. At the end of the letter, Fang makes a promise to Max. He says that in 20 years, if both of them are still alive and the world is still in one piece, then he will meet her at the top of the cliff where they learned to fly like the hawks in The Angel Experiment. Trivia *At the end of the book, beyond the epilogue, there is a "Chapter 35.5," which was a winner of a fan-fiction contest. It is a reader's idea of what Max teaching Dylan to fly might've looked like. *At the end of the book, it has a note from Max where she reads the stuff Fang left behind on their old laptop. This includes various notes and unposted blogs. The very last note is where Fang calls for various mutants, and hints about the existence of Gen77 kids. Category:Books